Deseo
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Su vida era un desastre, todos sus seres queridos terminaron alejándose de su lado por algún motivo, su madre era todo lo que tenía pero incluso ella estaba rota, Kotori solo tenía un único deseo.


**Como saben los japos viven en el futuro y justo ahora ellos celebran el cumpleaños de Kotori, así que con eso en mente vengo a dejar el OS de cumpleaños de la pajarita favorita... al menos la mía...**

 **Ningún** **personaje me pertenece ni los nombres utilizados, ellos son de love live y sunrise... por ahora...**

* * *

 **Deseo.**

Estaba destrozada, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, su mejor amiga desapareció, la sempai en la que siempre confiaba y veía como alguien fuerte se suicidó y para colmo la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorada fue comprometida con un desconocido.

Su vida había perdido todo sentido, ahora todo lo veía gris, tanto su presente como su futuro, tal vez así se sintió su sempai al enterarse que la chica que amaba se fue a Rusia sin decir nada, ¿El suicido era una opción para ella? no estaba segura pero la idea era tentadora.

Sin darse cuenta de a donde la llevaban sus pies terminó a los pies de un templo, sin ánimos ni esperanza subió las escaleras hasta el pequeño recinto, de alguna manera resultaba agradable aunque ella no pudiera disfrutarlo. Robóticamente realizó todo lo necesario para el rezo incluida la ofrenda pero ¿Qué pedir? Solo deseaba una cosa.

— _Quisiera que todo esto no fuera más que un mal sueño, una pesadilla, despertar y que todas estuvieran bien_ —No había lágrimas, llevaba semanas llorando, ya no tenía deseos de continuar — _Pero sobre todo desearía decirle a Umi-chan como me siento y escuchar lo que ella piensa de mí_.

Una amarga sonrisa se posó en sus labios, lo que acaba de pedir era imposible, su deseo jamás se cumpliría y ella, quien sabe que le esperaba en el futuro.

 _ **-negai-**_

— Kotori —Llamó su madre llegando a la entrada de la casa apenas escuchó la puerta abrirse — Hija, me tenías preocupada —El dolor y preocupación en los ojos de su madre era claro.

Ahora lo recordaba, no era la única que sufría, hace poco su madre se había reencontrado con una vieja amiga con la que desarrolló una relación mucho más fuerte, desafortunadamente el esposo de esa mujer las descubrió y no le hizo gracia. Mató a su propia esposa y lo hizo parecer suicidio, según la policía no había nada que investigar, el hombre era de una alta posición económica así que no tenía caso buscar justicia cuando esta fue comprada.

Se dejó envolver en los brazos de la mujer que la dio a luz sintiendo un poco de calidez, ambas eran lo único que las mantenía aún con vida.

— Lo siento mamá —Comentó separándose un poco intentando sonreír — Solo quería dar un pequeño paseo pero me perdí de regreso.

La triste sonrisa de su madre le hizo ver lo egoísta que fue cuando hizo su plegaria.

— Lo que importa es que estás bien —Suspiró manteniendo su sonrisa apagada — ¿Quieres algo para cenar?

— No, perdón mamá —Se disculpó con pocos ánimos — Estoy muy cansada.

— Descansa, cariño —Dijo comprensiva depositando un beso en la coronilla de su hija.

Fue un día largo y cansado, apenas tuvo fuerzas para llegar a la cama y recostarse, rápidamente el sueño se apoderó de ella y cerró sus ojos, pero ¿Para qué despertar al día siguiente en medio de todo ese martirio?

 **-negai-**

Una tranquila voz resonaba en su cabeza pero no lograba entender lo que decía ni tampoco saber a quién pertenece.

— _..ori_ —Lentamente la voz y la coherencia eran más claras — .. _to_ ri… Kotori, vamos despierta.

Lentamente comenzó a hacer esfuerzo para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del día.

— Por fin despiertas, tengo diez minutos intentándolo —Habló con calma esa chica que desde hace años es la dueña de su corazón y hace unas semanas lo destrozó, aunque no fuera enteramente su culpa, pero ¿Qué hacía ella en su habitación tan temprano?

Un momento.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó alarmada al ver que esa no era su habitación, ni su cama, en lugar era distinto, incluso el decorado.

— ¿Aun sigues dormida? —Cuestionó Umi extrañada al ver su comportamiento — Vamos, levántate o llegaremos tarde.

— ¿Tarde? —Kotori repitió confundida.

— Kotori, ¿Segura te sientes bien? —Preguntó preocupada tocando su frente — No pareces tener fiebre.

— E-espera —Kotori se retiró un poco, no porque le disgustara, era todo lo contrario pero algo extraño estaba pasando — Umi-chan ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Era su mayor duda igual la de ¿En dónde despertó? Y ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

La preocupación en el rostro de Umi aumentó.

— Kotori, si esto es una broma —Se detuvo, ella no era ese tipo de persona — ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó después de calmarse un poco.

— Eso es lo que quiero saber —Comentó confundida — Ayer regresé a casa luego del paseo, no recuerdo mucho de cuando me quede dormida y luego despierto en esta habitación y con Umi-chan.

— Pero si ayer no salimos en todo el día, nos quedamos en el departamento —La confusión y preocupación volvieron más fuertes en ambas chicas.

— ¿Nos quedamos? —Murmuró — Pero si desde que Umi-chan se comprometió con ese hombre no nos hemos visto.

Ahora sí que el rostro de la chica de cabellos azules era de sorpresa total.

— Kotori nunca he estado comprometida con ningún hombre —Aseguró firme — Con la única que estoy comprometida es contigo, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, ¿Por qué Umi decía que ellas estaban comprometidas?, ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?, ¿Y su madre?

— ¡Mi mamá! —Gritó al recordarla — ¿Dónde está mi mamá Umi-chan? —Temía lo peor ahora que su mente estaba tan confusa.

— No lo sé —Contestó confundida — La última vez que habló estaba en Italia con Eriko-san pero no estoy segura si ya viajaron a otra parte ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¿Eriko? Si recordaba bien, ese era el primer nombre de la mujer que supuestamente fue asesinada a sangre fría por su propio esposo al enterarse del romance prohibido.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Sujetó su cabeza totalmente asustada y confundida.

— Kotori —Umi no resistió más y abrazó a su prometida intentando confortarla — Tranquila amor, no sé lo que pasa, pero ya está bien, estarás bien.

— No lo entiendo Umi-chan —Murmuró aferrándose a quien decía ser su pareja — Todo lo que recuerdo es muy diferente, nada encaja, todo lo que recuerdo es oscuridad antes de dormir.

La Sonoda sintió claramente como la chica en sus brazos tembló cuando dejó de hablar asustándose.

— Entonces ¿Esto es un sueño? —Susurró con temor — O tal vez ¿Estoy muerta?

Umi la separó tomándola por los hombros.

— No vuelvas a repetir eso —Exclamó molesta, pero Kotori podía sentir como sus manos temblaban — Sabes que no puedo soportar la idea de perderte así que no hables así.

Los ojos de Kotori se volvieron borrosos y por su rostro bajaban lágrimas. Nuevamente su novia la sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos acariciando su cabeza.

— Lamentó eso —Susurró con ternura — Pero no es un sueño, ni estas muerta, tal vez solo tuviste una pesadilla y ahora estas confundida.

— ¿Una pesadilla? —Repitió con la sensación de que eso le resultaba familiar.

— Ahora vamos, llegaremos tarde a clases —Habló con calma separándose un poco.

Kotori asintió limpiando sus lágrimas.

— Tenemos poco tiempo pero mejor tómalo con calma ¿Si? —Con todo lo ocurrido no quería que algo malo le fuera a pasar.

Aun confundida Kotori siguió las instrucciones de Umi quien se mostraba bastante atenta y cariñosa, realmente lo que estaba viviendo le parecía un sueño.

Salieron sin mucha prisa aunque Umi no dejaba de ver a Kotori, su reloj y el camino en intervalos sin prestar atención a nada más, le preocupaba el comportamiento de su novia pero tal vez es debido a una pesadilla que aún no puede sacar de su cabeza, pero ¿Existe algo así?

— ¡Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! —Gritó una voz familiar a lo lejos.

La mejor amiga de ambas las saludaba enérgicamente un par de calles delante de ellas.

Kotori corrió rápidamente y Umi tras ella sin entender.

— ¡Honoka-chan! —Se lanzó abrazando a su mejor amiga soltando el llanto casi al momento.

— ¿Kotori-chan? —La confundida chica de ojos azules no sabía cómo reaccionar — ¿Estás bien?, ¿No me digas que Umi-chan te engañó? —Miró acusadoramente a su otra amiga que de inmediato respondió la mala cara.

— ¡Nunca lo haría! —Gritó molesta y celosa.

— ¿Entonces?

— Honoka-chan, estás bien —Exclamó aferrándose a ella.

— Claro que lo estoy, Umi-chan no me golpeó tan fuerte —Comentó restándole importancia.

— No puedo decir que no te lo merecías —La de cabellos azules estaba esforzándose al máximo por no separarlas.

Kotori se separó confundida y con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— Pero habías desaparecido —Habló confundida y otra vez esa sensación de cuando despertó.

— ¿Yo? —Se señaló ella misma — No, solo me escondía de Yukiho, sin querer rompí su revista favorita y se enfadó mucho.

Nuevamente la confusión llegó a ella y la preocupación al rostro de su prometida.

— Buenos días —Saludó una chica de cabellos rojos.

— ¡Maki-chan!, Buenos días —Respondió la energética Honoka.

Nishikino Maki, según recordaba también fue comprometida con alguien y llevada fuera del país mientras pasaba lo ocurrido con su madre.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó al ver las extrañas caras de la pareja.

— Que bueno que estás aquí Maki —Umi fue la primera en hablar — Algo extraño le está pasando a Kotori.

— ¿Algo extraño? —Inquirió acercándose a la confundida peligris — ¿Te sientes bien Kotori-nee? —Preguntó observándola detenidamente.

— ¿Kotori-nee? —De acuerdo, ahora si estaba completamente perdida — ¿Por qué me llamas así Nishikino-san?

Las tres no ocultaron la preocupación en sus rostros.

— ¿Qué pasó Umi? —Preguntó la pelirroja ligeramente molesta.

— No lo sé, desde que despertó ha estado así, recuerda algunas cosas pero otras solo parece decir incoherencias, no sé lo que está pasando.

— De acuerdo —Maki intentó calmarse y al mismo tiempo a las otras — Vamos al campus a un chequeo rápido, dependiendo de los resultados decidimos que hacer.

Sus amigas asintieron y con las tres como guardaespaldas llevaron a Kotori directamente a la enfermería. Durante el trayecto Maki fue preguntándole varias cosas entre las cuales respondía, como dijo Umi, a su parecer incoherencias, ya que su madre estaba viva, casada con la madre de ella, su padre era cariñoso con ella e incluso con su novia Nico, desde siempre ha estado con Umi y los padres de ambas acordaron el compromiso desde niñas. En cuanto a Honoka nunca se ha perdido, a opinión de Maki, perdió el juicio pero eso es otra cosa.

— Hola chicas, ¿Por qué la prisa? —Preguntó una chica de cabello morado y ojos verdes, sonriente hasta notar las expresiones de todas — ¿Pasa algo malo?

— ¿Nozomi-sempai? —No podía creer que realmente su sempai estuviera viva como si nada pasara.

— ¿Sempai?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Una rubia de ojos azules se acercó al ver el extraño comportamiento de todas.

— ¿Ayase-sempai? —Incluso la chica que se supone viajó a Rusia estaba de regreso.

— Esto es extraño, ¿Desde cuándo Kotori volvió a llamarme de esa forma? —Preguntó la rubia confundida.

— Les explicamos en el camino —Dijo Maki retomando rumbo a la enfermería.

 **-negai-**

— ¿Qué le está pasando a Kotori? —Preguntó Umi en cuanto la enfermera terminó de revisar a la chica.

— Sinceramente no tengo idea —Respondió negando — ¿Dices que despertó actuando así?

Umi asintió.

— Ayer se encontraba perfectamente y hoy parece como si hubiera perdido la memoria.

— Pero nos recuerda —Comentó Honoka — Al menos nuestros nombres.

— Será mejor que llame a mi papá —Maki sacó su celular y se alejó del grupo.

Kotori sentía que todo le daba vueltas, apenas escuchaba la conversación de sus amigas con la enfermera, de pronto un punzante dolor la hizo gritar y doblegarse, Umi rápidamente corrió a ella junto a la enfermera y Maki que intentaban separarla y tratar a la chica que sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, pronto todo se volvió negro.

 **-negai-**

El lugar era oscuro, vacío, sentía como flotaba en ese lugar.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó a la nada.

— _En tu subconsciente si prefieres llamarlo así_ —Una extraña voz hizo eco por el lugar asustando a Kotori.

— ¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó asustada.

— _No quien, qué_ —Hizo una pausa esperando algo de la chica que se encontraba asustada y confundida — _Debió ser una sorpresa despertar en una realidad completamente desconocida ¿Cierto Minami Kotori?_

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

— _Se muchas cosas sobre ti_ —Nuevamente hizo una pausa — _Por ejemplo que siempre has pensado en otros antes que en ti misma, intentas sonreír todo el tiempo para no preocupar a nadie y sobre todo que siempre que tienes oportunidad de pedir algo simplemente agradeces, incluso si sufres injusticias nunca te quejas o buscas ser egoísta, hasta el día de ayer._

— ¿Ayer?

— _¿No lo recuerdas?, tu deseo_.

— ¿Mi deseo? —Murmuró confundida esforzándose por recordar.

— _Quisiera que todo esto no fuera más que un mal sueño, una pesadilla, despertar y que todas estuvieran bien —No había lágrimas, llevaba semanas llorando, ya no tenía deseos de continuar — Pero sobre todo desearía decirle a Umi-chan como me siento y escuchar lo que ella piensa de mí._

— _Ya lo recordaste_ —No era pregunta, lo supo al ver la expresión en sus ojos.

— Entonces yo.

— _Viviste tu vida sin sentimientos egoístas y siempre vigilando por la felicidad de otros, fue por eso que cuando al fin mostraste un poco de egoísmo decidí hacer realidad tu deseo._

— ¿Qué lo hiciste realidad?, entonces ¿Tú eres?

— _En efecto, soy el dios de ese templo_ —Contestó antes de que ella terminara la pregunta.

— Entiendo —Murmuró triste.

— _No lo entiendo ¿No estás feliz de que tu deseo se cumpliera?_ —Inquirió el dios.

— Estoy feliz, pero.

— _Pero._

— ¿No significa que este mundo fue creado por mi egoísmo y que realmente estoy condenado a Umi-chan a estar a mi lado?

— _Nuevamente antepones la felicidad e otros antes que la tuya._

— ¡Pero!

— _¿Ya lo olvidaste?_ —Interrumpió la protesta de Kotori — _En tus propias palabras:_ _desearía decirle a Umi-chan como me siento y escuchar lo que ella piensa de mí_ —La voz cambió al tono propio cuando repitió sus palabras.

— Eso significa que Umi-chan.

— _Concedí tu deseo justo como lo pediste, en ningún momento pediste ser su pareja, solo confesar sus sentimientos, aun siendo un dios no puedo influir en los sentimientos humanos_ —Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Kotori — _Pero por un fallo mío terminaste olvidando lo que ocurrió en tu nueva realidad, te debo una disculpa por eso._

— Por eso lo que recuerdo y lo que todas recuerdan es distinto.

— _Descuida, ya lo he resuelto, cuando despiertes, tus recuerdos llegarán a ti y los de tu vieja yo desaparecerán_.

— ¡Espera! —Kotori no sabía a qué dirección hablar realmente — ¿No hay forma de mantener mis recuerdos pasados?

— _¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?_ —Preguntó el dios confundido.

— Yo, sé que fue doloroso, que lo mejor sería olvidarlo, pero también tengo memorias que no quiero que desaparezcan.

El silencio reinó durante un tiempo.

— _De acuerdo, a cambio cuidaras mi templo y guardaras el secreto de lo ocurrido_ —Accedió.

— Lo prometo.

 **-negai-**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz buscando enfocar su vista correctamente.

— Kotori —Nuevamente lo primero que vio fue a su, ahora preocupada, prometida al despertar — Finalmente despiertas, estaba preocupada yo —No pudo seguir hablando debido a que Kotori uso sus labios para callarla.

— Lamento haberte preocupado Umi-chan, pero ya estoy bien —Exclamó al separarse.

— ¡Kotori-chan! —Honoka prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella preocupada — Me tenías preocupada.

— Estoy bien Honoka-chan —Dijo sonriendo.

Umi no tardo en separarlas esta vez.

— Honoka, ¿Por qué no puedes pensar en las cosas antes de hacerlas? —Regañó molesta por la interrupción.

— Parece que ya estás bien —Comentó Nozomi parada a una distancia cercana junto a Eli.

— Lamento haberlas preocupado, Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan —Habló con toda calma.

— Si, ya despertó —Maki hablaba por teléfono mientras intentaba no hacer mucho ruido — Parece que solo fue un susto… si, lo sé, ya hice una cita en el hospital, papá se encargará… estamos bien, dile a Aya-san que no tienen que volver.

— Parece que cause muchos problemas —Comentó Kotori al ver a todas reunidas y Maki al telefono.

— No te preocupes por eso —Exclamó Eli con calma.

— Aya-san ya le dije que está bien —Maki comenzaba a elevar el tono de voz.

— ¿Es mi mamá?, Maki-chan ¿Puedo? —Pidió extendiendo su mano.

— Aya-san, Kotori-nee quiere hablar con usted —Dijo la prelirroja antes de entregarle el teléfono a Kotori.

— ¿Mamá?

— _Kotori, hija, ¿Segura qué estás bien?_ —Se escuchaba preocupada.

— Estoy bien mamá, solo creo que me afectó mucho un mal sueño —Comentó intentando tranquilizar a su madre.

— _Hija si realmente no te encuentras bien Eriko y yo podemos volver_.

— No mamá —Negó de inmediato — Es su segunda luna de miel, no pueden cancelarla por algo así.

— _Pero ¿Cómo dices eso?, eres mi hija._

— Mamá, ya no soy una niña —Respondió tranquila — Además tengo a mis amigas y sobre todo a Umi-chan cuidándome, estaré bien.

Su madre suspiró.

— _Bien, confiaré en ti y en Umi, pero si pasa algo no dudes en llamar_ —Aceptó no muy segura.

— Deberías enfocarte en disfrutar tu viaje para que puedas recomendarme donde ir cuando sea mi turno con Umi-chan.

— ¡Kotori! —Su prometida se sonrojo por completo.

— Lo haré hija, cuídate —Y colgó.

Kotori sonrió observando el teléfono antes de entregárselo a su dueña.

— ¿Segura qué ya estás bien? —Umi preguntó nuevamente aun temiendo que su novia volviera a actuar extraño.

— Descuida Umi-chan, estaré lista para esta noche —Nuevamente el color rojo se apoderó del rostro de la Sonoda.

— Kotori, esos son temas privados.

— Kotori-nee, más tarde iremos al consultorio de mi papá, solo para estar seguras —Comentó Maki.

— No hay problema —Contestó con una sonrisa — Por cierto ¿Y Nico-chan? —Preguntó extrañada al no verla.

— Ocupada con su grupo de idols.

Observó la hora en el reloj de la habitación.

— Creo que perdí todas mis clases —Comentó levantándose de la cama.

— Kotori deberías descansar —Pidió Umi intentando hacer que volviera a la cama.

— Umi-chan se preocupa demasiado —Dijo abrazando a la chica — Estoy bien, ya estoy bien.

* * *

 **Como bien saben cuando dejo final abierto es porque posiblemente deje algo extra en otro lado, posiblemente en "Las realidades del destino"... como ya dije ya tengo el de Riko, para su cumpleaños como nuevo OS de Situaciones (Aqours) que será publicado en su día.**

 **Como saben no me agrada nombrar personajes que no tienen nombre oficial, pero esta vez lo hice por una razón, y será una sorpresa para el futuro.**

 **Me costó mucho el OS porque pensé en varios antes de quedarme con este, los otros no pude usarlos porque las ideas son para las realidades del destino o terminarían en un fic largo en lugar de uno corto.**

 **Solo me queda decir, Feliz cumpleaños Kotori!**


End file.
